Who Said betting on Alice is a Bad thing
by flamingbunnies
Summary: Bella gets herself into a bet with Alice! What's she to do?
1. Orange soda and giggles

**(A/N) Okay this story came to me when I was in a morning daze and I was thinking of one of my stories that I never posted. This is my first twilight fic so please be nice! If you want to flame me please make it creative. So on with the story! **

_**Who Said Betting On Alice Was A Bad Thing?**_

Alice, Bella, and Esme were having a Girl's Night In. They shooed all the guys out to go hunting and as they went hunting the night before, Alice and Esme were all set. They ordered three pizzas for Bella and were happily gossiping.

"Did you _see _what Emmet was wearing? That had to be the most horrible thing ever!"Alice said. Bella swallowed her mouthful of pizza and said, "Yeah, do guys even know what matching _means_?" All three of them were laughing.

"So how are things going on between you and Edward?" Esme asked off-handily. Bella felt herself go warm as she stuttered" P-pretty good" This was about when Alice had her most awesomest _**(this is now a word)**_ idea ever.

"I bet that you can't get your Darling Edward to sleep with you." She said cunningly. Bella who had just taken a sip of orange soda spat it out all over Alice's front. "W? Wha? Wha? What!?" then she noticed Alice's shirt "Ummmm… whoops." Alice flicked her on the forehead before heading into her room to change.

"Anyways, as I was saying before my shirt turned from white to orange, I bet that you can't get Edward to sleep with you."Alice said as she was coming out and plopping down on the squishy carpet of blankets and pillows. Bella tossed a pillow at Alice who ducked it. "What makes you think I can't make him sleep with me?!" Bella asked indigently.

Alice pointed to her head and smiled evilly. "You're on!" Bella cried. Alice's smile just kept getting bigger and creepier. "Let's make this a little more interesting than. If I am right, which you know I am, then you have to cut your hair short like mine and ice the tips silver."Bella turned to Esme in despair. "Sorry, but you should know not to bet on Alice. This is another reason we don't bet with her; she makes up the most horrible punishments for us if we lose the bet."

Bella then had an idea. If she had to do something if she lost, so would Alice. Now she just had to think of what. Hmmm…..Disembowelment? No that seems just a little too harsh. What was the one thing she loved just as much as torture? Two things came to mind: one her Mini Red Coop and Jasper.

She didn't really want to hurt her car and driving it didn't seem such a good idea, being the natural klutz that she was. Sao she decided to go with Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. What was it about Jasper that appealed most to her? Then it hit her. It was his dark Aura that seemed to follow him. She could easily change that.

"Okay but if you do that, I get to do whatever I want to do to Jasper." she said evilly then noticed the shocked faces around her. She hit herself on the head as she remembered her wording. "Not like that you perverts!! I've already got Edward so what would I want with Jasper!"She said exasperatingly.

Alice seemed to relax at that and said in her normally sorta hyper airy voice" alright then! Time to make it final!" She held out her hand and took Bella's in hers and shook.


	2. Breathe Jasper breathe!

**So I had an idea for this chapter and I decided to try it out. Let me now what all you guys think by dropping a review or PMing me. Kay? Oh and I also just realized I forgot about Rosalie…..Ummmm she's in college still but made Emmett come home to do something, yeah…Don't worry I'll add her in later!(Maybe)**

**Btw I hope you are happy with this chapter because after much badgering by my friend, I finally thought to update this.D**

**Disclaimer: Had it meant to be my fate to own the Twilight series, I wouldn't be making fanfics would I?**

"Come on! This could be the chance of a life time for us!!" Emmett whispered to his brothers. Jasper and Edward skeptically looked at each other. Emmett had said this about a million times before and things never really ended the way he intended them to.

"Pwetty pwease? With Large gratuitous amounts of pictures of Bella and Alice on top?" Saying this he pulled out an envelope from behind his back. "Uh Emmett, what's in that?" Edward asked a little scared.

"I'm glad you asked little bro! In this contains your future if you don't come with me and this one," he said pulling out another envelope very similar to the other "Contains a lovely bribe if you do."

Again they looked at each other and Edward silently agreed with Jasper's thoughts, their brother had gone off the deep end. "So are you gonna let us see them or what?" Jasper asked, a little on the nervous side.

Emmett then dumped out the contents of the first envelope onto the table so that they could see. Although it appeared that they were not so keen on seeing them now. "Dude, Emmett!! Where the hell did you find these things?!" Jasper yelled. Edward then found a nice picture of himself. "Emmett You know that I am going to kill you for this right?" he held up a picture of himself in a white wedding gown.

"Ah, yes. Photoshop is a nice program isn't it?"Emmett smiled evilly. "Now do you want to see the bribe pictures?" AS much as they hated to admit it their curiosity got the better of them and they went to investigate.

"Emmett, I am going to kill you with a razor sharp piece of dental floss." Edward said staring at the new set of pictures. "But, Little brother, I just wanted to please you…" Edward threw down the pictures and Jasper saw what Edward was so upset about.

Emmett!! How in the friggin' Hell did you get these pictures?!I had these of Alice in a locked box!!" Emmett was fumbling for words like the home football team fumbled the ball." Well you see…….ididntmeantobreaktheboxiswear! Itriedtofixit! Ireallydid!!" then Edward looked at Emmet "How did you get the ones of Bella? I had them in my pocket."

Emmett, however, looked smug. I'll only tell you if you spy on the girls with me." The other two looked like they wanted to bash their heads on the walls. "Fine we'll go but just STOP trying to manipulate us!" Jasper kind of shrieked. "I think he really misses Rose" Edward kind of whispered to Jasper.

So up the stairs and down the hall they went to Alice's room. The door was open just a peak so they were extra quiet. They were shrieking with laughter, so the guys had to cover their ears.

"Did you _see _what Emmet was wearing? That had to be the most horrible thing ever!"Alice said. Emmett looked down at his Bermuda shorts and striped t-shirt." I match" he pouted.

"Yeah, do guys even know what matching _means_?" Bella's voice drifted out. Edward and jasper looked at Emmett, who was still pouting, then turned away and started giggling quietly.

Since they were either pouting or laughing they missed what Esme said. So when Alice said, "I bet that you can't get your Darling Edward to sleep with you." Jasper had to stuff his fist in his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out in full blown laughter and Emmett pulled out of his corner of Doom. Edward on the other hand started choking on his own spittle (can vampires choke?? And do they have spit?)

Then Jasper had an idea. "Hey, Edward, I bet that you can _**not**_ get Bella to sleep with you."


	3. Brownies and more

(A.n)Sorry I haven't updated since the dawn of time but I have had school and a serious disease called laziness. It is extremely contagious and there is a severe outbreak at my school. So the evil teachers made us take these dumb "4 sight" exams. So there is my reason for not updating! Also I have been enjoying a wonderful sport called "internet surfing" Enjoy the chapter!

"Hey I think I heard something in the hallway." Alice whispered. "Let's investigate!" the three girls made their way outside giggling somewhat quietly.

The boys sensed them and quickly disappeared outside. Esme sniffed the air. "They were here" she said solemnly. The other two gasped. *gasp!* "but that breaks the treaty we made with them about sleep-overs!" Alice said angrily. "They are going to pay for this."

She started to get an expression on her face like one similar to one that an evil genius might have. "We are going to get revenge!"

Esme and Bella backed away slowly and tried to run. But alas! Our favorite psycho/vampire/make-up artist caught them and dragged them back to the room.

She put on an army cap and got out a baseball bat. Then she set up a whiteboard and began writing: "Operation: Torture the hell outta the rule breaking boys!!!!!"

"Ummmm Alice don't you think the name is a bit long?" Bella asked. Alice stopped looked at Bella and let out a malicious laugh. "MWWWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!"

"Okaaaay then….Ya know what? I'm hungry. I know I'll go make some brownies!" Esme jumped up and ran out the door. Bella's mouth dropped open. How could Esme leave her now in this desperate time of need?!?! Then it hit her.

"HEY YOU DON'T EVEN EAT BROWNIES!!!! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE ESME!!" that's when Alice noticed all she had left was Bella.

"So Bella…….Esme said we needed a shorter name, but to have a shorter name we actually need a plan." Bella only heard the last part as she was desperately searching for all the possible escape routes and weighing her chances of survival between the closet and the window.

"Wait, you don't even have a plan?!?!?"Bella asked frantically. Alice's eyes were gleaming a dark bronze.

So that was the chapter I finally got up! How was it? I updated for my friend who was carping about it(again).


	4. Singing in thePudding?

Bella was slowly backing away from the sight of Alice. She was one scary Vegetarian. "Oh I think I hear Esme' calling my name! I should go help her with her brownies……" Bella said trying to get away from the possible psychotic Vampire.

"That's it Bella!!!," Alice suddenly yelled. Bella scrunched up her face trying to remember what awesome plan she had given Alice. Seeing as she couldn't remember any actual discussing of plans she asked"Ummm what's 'it' Alice? I don't remember actually saying anything that could help with revenge."

"We make them food but put like laxatives or sleeping pills in them!"Alice was actually jumping up and down by now. "And then we take them in the car after they're passed out and dump them in a random place like Albuquerque!!!!" Alice was practically hyperventilating now.

Bella was looking more nervous by the second."Alice I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but how do we get them to eat the food? They don't normally eat, right?" Alice suddenly stopped bouncing. "It was an awesome idea, Alice I swear!!" Bella tried to convince Alice.

"Alice we need a plan to get revenge on the guys. Also they have super vamp hearing we need to go some place safe so they don't hear us." Bella said stating the obvious. Alice stood their looking out the window pondering this for a sec. "OMG your right. Let's get Esme and we're off." They ran down stairs to fetch Esme. Once they had her, they went to Alice's Porche and drove to Bella's house to plan.

"So what the plan's name and the plan?" Esme asked. They all thought about it and Bella jumped up "The Name is….Pudding!" Both Alice and Esme looked confused at Bella. "Why Pudding, Bella?" Alice and Esme said together. "Isn't it obvious?" "No!" Bella sighs and explains "We put pudding in their showers heads and when they get a shower they get a shower of pudding!!!!!" They looked at each other and smiled evilly. "It's a plan."

**Woot I finnaly got off my lazy but and updated!!! Mainly cuz someone named EpicPoodle scared me alot. So here it is. the last paragraphs though** **my friend ****EdwardCullenbringingsexybac** did them for me. So GO You with the really long name we stole from Heather!!!!


End file.
